Menyimpang
by tataAtram
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Pemuda tulen yang merasa tertarik dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang bergender sama dengannya. Adakah yang salah dengan itu? \ Male-Sakura. Yaoi fict \ Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**_..._**

 ** _..._**

 _"Ukh...sssshh."_

 _Lagi. Suara erangan meluncur keluar dari bibirnya yang membengkak, dan itu entah yang ke berapa kalinya._ _Kedua netra yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini terbuka lebar, menampilkan warna hijau yang tampak menyayu menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar. Sejenak mengerling ke arah bawah. Memperhatikan tubuhnya yang polos, hingga tertuju ke arah kepala berhelaian hitam acak-acakkan yang bergerak naik turun. Memanjakan benda miliknya yang mengacung tegak di pangkal pahanya._

 _Hisap, kulum dan jilat. Ahh...kenapa aktivitas itu begitu membuatnya melayang. Membuatnya ketagihan._

 _"Sss...l-lebih c-cepat..ahh."_

 _Tubuh tegapnya yang penuh bercak merah hanya bisa menggeliat gelisah di atas ranjang. Begitu terbatas gerakkannya karena kedua tangan dan kakinya yang terikat kuat di keempat tiang ranjang. Sedikit memalukan. Dia yang seorang atlit aikido, bisa pasrah di ikat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sosok manusia yang mengerjainya saat ini begitu kuat._

 _"C-cukup." ucapnya lemah. Suaranya begitu parau menahan erangan. Pergerakan di bawahnya begitu cepat. Ini harus di hentikan sebelum dia akan menuju ke dunia putih, dan yang pastinya akan membuatnya malu._

 _Berhenti._

 _Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya yang membengkak. Netra hijaunya kini memincing kesal, bersitatap dengan onyx hitam pekat yang berkilat panas. Wajah tampan dengan rahang tegas yang begitu menggodanya sejak pertama bertemu, seperti saat ini. Rambut hitam kebiruan acak-acakkan, yang ingin sekali di jambaknya._

 _"Kau sangat menikmatinya, Saki." suara baritone sexy terdengar berbisik lirih. Penuh godaan. Membuat gelenyar aneh melilit di perutnya._

 _Kedua netranya melotot tajam ke arah sosok yang kini bersimpuh di antara kakinya yang terbuka lebar. Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah tampan itu._

 _"Apa yang kau... Ukh...l-lepas...ahhh." Erangan nya kembali keluar ,bahkan semakin terdengar kencang. Seiring sebuah benda yang perlahan memasuki lubang belakangnya. Dan juga remasan dan kocokkan di benda kebanggaannya. "K-kuso." umpatnya lirih._

 _Tubuhnya semakin menegang saat merasakan batangnya yang mulai berkedut. Sebentar lagi...ya...sebentar lagi akan ada yang keluar dari ujung benda kebanggaannya itu. Dan dia tak akan bisa menahannya lagi._

 _Ya. Sebentar lagi pelepasannya tiba . Tak di pedulikan lagi suara nyaring yang mampir di pendengarannya. Hingga tubuhnya terasa sakit karena terjatuh dari ranjang. Hee...bagaimana bisa? Kan tadi dia di ikat._

 _"_ Ukh... _shit." umpatnya kesal. Menatap tajam ke arah sosok pemuda (?) yang berdiri di depannya. Surai hitam kebiruannya yang acak-acakkan mulai mengabur , dan berubah warna menjadi silver._

 _Hah?_

 _..._

 _..._

BRAAKK. Suara benturan keras pintu terbuka terdengar nyaring , bersamaan sosok pria dewasa berjalan memasuki ke dalam ruang kamar minim cahaya itu. Meneliti setiap sudut dan tatapannya terfokus ke arah ranjang, di mana sebuah gundukkan panjang terbungkus rapat selimut berwarna merah terlihat nyaman di sana.

Pria berhelaian perak menantang gravitasi itu berjalan mendekati ranjang. Menyibak bagian atas selimut, dan menampilkan sosok kepala berhelaian pink dengan kelopak mata tertutup rapat. Sepasang manik berbeda warnanya memincing tajam. Dengan penuh kesengajaan mengangkat kaki kanannya dan mendorong tubuh berselimut merah yang tergolek nyaman di atas ranjang hingga jatuh ke atas lantai. Tak ingin peduli jika perlakuannya akan membuat sosok terbungkus selimut itu kesakitan.

 _"_ CEPAT BANGUN BOCAH PEMALAS!" bentaknya kasar.

BRUUK.

"Ukh."

Sosok itu terguling di atas lantai, sampai terdengar bunyi gedebuk kecil. Dan setelahnya terdengan rintihan kesakitan, bersamaan sosok berhelaian merah muda acak-acakkan itu terduduk dengan kedua maniknya mengerjap bingung. Masih mengumpulkan kesadaran.

" _Shit."_ Manik hijaunya kesal ke arah sosok paruh baya yang berdiri di depannya, dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada. "Ini sakit, Paman."ucapnya malas.

"Hn."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tau ini jam berapa?"

Menolehkan kepala ke arah jam menempel di dinding. Lalu mendesah malas.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, eh?"

"Mungkin."

Kedua alis sang paman menukik tajam. Memperhatikan dengan teliti raut malas sedikit kesal sang keponakan. "Mungkin? "

"Jika tadi Paman memberikan waktu tidurku sedikit lebih lama. Pasti akan lebih baik.''

"Hm." gumaman lirih terdengar. Manik berbeda warnanya menatap aneh bocah merah muda di depannya. Sedikit lebih lama? Terasa ada maksud tertentu. Masih memperhatikan si bocah yang masih duduk bersila, dengan wajah yang meringis.

Mencurigakan. Lebih meneliti penampilan si bocah, kaos putih longgarnya dan boxer hitamnya yang tampak compang camping. Mungkin yang sedikit aneh, hanya bagian atas boxer hitam yang sedikit mengembung.

T-tunggu, mengembung tepat di tengah paha. Ah...itu ternyata yang jadi masalahnya itu. Seringai kecil mulai tercipta di wajah tertutup maskernya.

"Mimpi basah,eh?"

"Ck." Decakkan tak suka keluar dari sang keponakan. Mengikuti tatapan manik berbeda warna itu, yang kini menuju ke arah pangkal pahanya yang mengembung. Dan itu membuatnya kesal, yang langsung membuatnya meraih selimut. ' _Kuso' batinnya kesal._

Suara kekehan terdengar. Membuatnya merengut dengan pipi memerah.

"Ha..ha.. Tak perlu di tutupi. Aku juga merasakannya setiap pagi." Sosok sang paman berbalik menuju pintu. "Jadi wanita mana yang jadi lawanmu, eh? Ah...dan jangan lupa air dingin setelah ini, Saki." dan pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat.

Wanita, eh? Mendengar satu kata itu membuatnya meringis. Andai saja pamannya itu tahu siapa yang jadi lawannya tadi.

Masih terduduk di lantai kamarnya. Sebelah tangannya tergerak mengacak surai merah muda pendeknya. Mengerling malas ke arah rajangnya yang berantakan kemudian ke arah tubuh bagian bawahnya yang tertutup selimut. Menyibaknya jauh selimut merahnya, dan seketika fokusnya kini ke arah bagian tengah celananya yang tampak mengembung besar.

Sejenak terdiam. Mengingat apa yang membuat benda berharganya itu menegang. Dan otaknya kembali mengingatnya, mimpi yang tak terselesaikan.

"Mimpi sialan." umpatnya kesal. Bangkit berdiri lalu melempar asal selimutnya ke atas ranjang. Lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di sudut kamarnya. Menuntaskan gairah paginya yang tadi tak terselesaikan di dalam mimpi.

* * *

...

...

 ** _MENYIMPANG_**

 ** _NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

 ** _Warning : Ooc. AU. Yaoi. Dll_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Tidak suka jangan di baca._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _Sakura pov_**

Hm. Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Ah...tidak. Bahkan setiap hari terasa menyebalkan untukku. Apalagi setiap pagi harinya. Tahulah...anak cowok penuh hormon. Tapi itu sedikit membuatku kerepotan jika setiap pagi aku harus mandi air dingin terus. Apalagi saat ini akhir musim panas yang mulai berhembus angin musim gugur. Dingin.

Terkadang aku kepikiran, apa teman-temanku yang lain juga merasakannya juga setiap pagi? Maksudku, bermimpi sesuatu yang mengakibatkan berdirinya batangmu. Ah...ngomong-ngomong ini pembicaraan anak laki-laki dan sangat di larang untuk anak perempuan.

Dan aku ini anak laki-laki. Meski nama dan fisik tubuhku ini, tak seperti anak laki-laki.

"Sakura."

Haruno Sakura. Entah kenapa orang tuaku dulu menamaiku seperti itu. Padahal kakak kembarku punya nama yang keren. Apa karena warna rambut merah mudaku ini atau tentang fisikku yang pendek dengan sedikit otot ini. Wajahku juga manis. Sangat mirip dengan anak perempuan.

Tapi semua ada padaku ini, sangat asli anak cowok. Dan aku tidak suka di panggil selengkap itu.

"Jelek."

Apalagi di panggil seperti itu.

Lupakan saja.

Oh..ya. Mengingat kembali masalahku. Kenapa aku jadi sering memimpikan orang itu? Apalagi mimpiku selalu melakukan hal panas di atas ranjang dengan orang itu?

Ku akui, orang itu benar-benar sempurna. Tubuh atletis dengan wajah tampan maskulin, serta otak jenius yang memukau. Bakhkan kehadirannya sangat menarik atensi seluruh anak perempuan penghuni sekolah tempatku belajar, yang berteriak gila memanggil namanya. Dan aku sangat tertarik dengan orang itu.

Aku masih waras dan normal. Tapi entah kenapa kernomalanku ini, akan menghilang jika sudah berhadapan dengan orang itu. Aku tidak gila. Hanya mungkin sedikit menyimpang. Ini tentang ketidaknormalnya perasaanku.

"Haruno."

DEG. Benarkan. Jantungku saja langsung bereaksi saat mendengar suaranya.

Menyebalkan.

Aku menatap sosok yang berdiri di depanku. _Onyx_ hitam yang melihatku dalam, membuatku mengingat mimpiku semalam. Ukh...pipiku mulai terasa panas.

"S-sasuke." ucapku pelan.

 ** _Sakura end pov_**

...

...

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, setelah sebelumnya menelungkup di atas meja. Manik hijaunya terbuka lebar, menatap empat pemuda yang berdiri di samping dan depan mejanya. Melihat sekelilingnya kelasnya yang sudah penuh penghuni. He..sejak kapan? Sepertinya tadi dia terlalu banyak melamun, sampai-sampai tidak sadar sekitarnya.

Menegakkan tubuhnya. Sakura menatap satu persatu teman sekelasnya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Melamun, eh?" Sakura mendengus pelan mendengar sindiran dari pemuda berhelaian eboni yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Shimura Sai. Dia tak begitu cocok dengan pemuda penuh senyum itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." desisnya lirih.

"Jangan melamun pagi-pagi.''. Ucap pemuda pirang yang berdiri di depan Sakura. Pemuda tampan berkulit _tan_ yang penuh semangat. Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura cukup menyukai pemuda itu, hanya sebagai teman.

" Memangnya kenapa? "

"Haah...kau bisa aneh seperti si _Teme. "_ Dan setelahnya teriakan Naruto terdengar nyaring di penjuru kelas. Dan pelakunya pemuda tampan di sebelahnya. "Brengsek. Apa masalahmu, _Teme?"_

"Hn. Aku tidak aneh, _Baka-dobe!"_

Sosok pemuda berhelaian hitam kebiruan itu menatap sinis ke arah Naruto. Tubuh tegapnya yang terbungkus seragam sekolah yang tak begitu rapi begitu menarik perhatian Sakura. Oh..tidak hanya Sakura. Hampir seluruh anak perempuan di kelas menatap penuh kekaguman ke arah pemuda itu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok yang begitu mempesona di mata Sakura.

"Haah. Merepotkan."

Melirik ke arah belakangnya. Sosok pemuda berkuncir nanas itu menguap lebar, kemudian menelukupkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Shikamaru Nara. Pria paling jenius di kelas. "Kau bermimpi buruk, eh Saki?"

"Mimpi buruk? Rasanya tidak." elak Sakura.

"Kau bohong. Raut wajahmu sama sekali terlihat tak puas." ucapnya pelan, namun terdengar di telinga Sakura.

"Aku tidak-."

"Kau mimpi jorok semalam. Tapi sayangnya terpotong. Benarkan." Sai tersenyum tipis setelah mengucap kalimat panjangnya.

Sakura melotot tajam. "Aku tidak-."

"Oh...oh..aku tahu!" teriakan Naruto memotong kata-kata Sakura." Aku paham. Barangmu pasti masih berdiri tadi pagi kan ,Saki?"

Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya kesal. Bagaimana bisa si Naruto itu berteriak sekencang itu? Apalagi sampai menyinggung barangnya? Benar-benar _brengsek._ Ingin sekali tinju Sakura merontokkan gigi pemuda penyuka ramen itu.

"Naruto, k-kau -."

"Tenang saja, Saki. Aku mengeri keadaanmu. Aku juga sering seperti itu, bahkan aku sudah mengocok milikku berjam -jam di kamar mandi tak membuatnya lemas. Sepertinya memang hanya lubang wanita yang bisa memuaskan milikku." ucapan frontal Naruto membuat keadaan kelas langsung hening. Entah sadar atau tidak suaranya tadi begitu kencang. " Apa tadi pagi kau tak mandi air dingin?"

" _Baka."_

"Apa?" Naruto mengernyit bingung menatap ke arah tiga temannya yang menatapnya. Apa ada yang salah?

"Tunggu sampai Hyuuga mendengar ini?"

"Memang ada masalah?" Naruto masih tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja, Naruto."

...

...

Sakura kembali menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Dan ketiga temannya sudah kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing. Satu bangku untuk satu orang. Naruto yang duduk di depan Sai. Sedang Sasuk duduk tepat di depannya- _salah satu keberuntungannya-_ yang mulai berkutat dengan buku tulisnya.

Senyum kecil terulas di bibir Sakura. Menatap punggung lebar pemuda di depannya membuatnya gembira. Ukh...lagi, Sakura menggeram dalam hati. Sikap tak normalnya kembali muncul.

"Aku masih penasaran?" Naruto kembali bicara, dan kini tatapannya terarah ke Sakura."Dengan siapa kau main semalam?"

Dan kata-kata Naruto membuat tubuh Sakura menegang kaku. Haruskah dia bilang.

"Aku juga penasaran. Siapa wanita yang menjadi fantasi jorok cowok paling manis di sekolah? Ucap Sai dengan tersenyum, yang langsung membuat mental Sakura menciut.

" Akan ku tebak. Karin?"

Gelengan pertama.

"Tenten."

Gelengan kedua.

"Tayuya."

Gelengan ketiga.

"Sasame."

Sakura masih menggelengkan kepala.

"Anko-sensei."

"Bukan, bodoh."

"Ino." Dan satu nama terucap dari Naruto membuat pemuda di belakangnya melotot tajam.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto menoleh cepat ke belakang. Menatap kesal ke arah Sai yang tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

"Bukan Hinata kan, Saki?" ucap Naruto meyakinkan Sakura. Rasanya tak terima jika pujaan hatinya itu menjadi obyek fantasi liar sahabatnya.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku tidak tertarik dengan Hinata." Kata-kata Sakura membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu siapa?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya gugup. Tatapan dari tiga pasang manik berbeda warna itu membuatnya gelisah. Apalagi di tatap oleh manik hitam yang menjadi fantasi liarnya semalam. Ini buruk.

"..."

"Saki?"

"..."

"Jelek?"

"..."

"Hoaah...Sasuke."

DEG. Keempatnya langsungl menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah Shikamaru Nara yang memperlihatkan wajah mengantuknya.

"Apa maksudmu, Shika?

" Hanya menebak."

Apalagi itu. Hanya menebak? Aneh.

"Itu mungkin saja. Sasuke begitu di gilai oleh para perempuan di sini. Mungkin saja si jelek ini jadi menyimpang dan tertarik dengan Sasuke."

"K-kau -."

"Tidak mungkin. Sakura itu laki-laki. Si _teme_ juga laki-laki. Jadi tidak mungkin."

"Banyak hal yang tidak mungkin jadi mungkin."

"Kau ini sudah sinting, ya Sai."

"A-aku t-tidak -" Sakura menutup mulutnya rapat. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ingin sekali dia menyangkal omongan pemuda pucat itu. "T-teman -teman."

Sakura bingung mau berkata apa. Naruto dan Sai masih berdebat. Dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hn. Aku tidak keberatan."

Hah?

Empat kepala berbeda warna itu langsung serempak menoleh ke asal suara. Uchiha Sasuke yang menampilkan wajah datarnya, yang perlahan menampilkan seringai sexy nya.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme? Kau masih waraskan?"

 _Onyx_ hitam itu memutar bosan. Dan kemudian terfokus ke arah _Emerald_ hijau yang menatap bingung ke arahnya. "Jika cowok manis seperti Sakura mau jadu UKE-ku. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan." ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi putih pemuda berhelaian pink di depannya.

Dan setelahnya terdengar teriakan nyaring, tak terima dengan kalimat bungsu Uchiha itu. Sepertinya keempatnya tak sadar sudah jadi bahan tontonan di kelas.

Oh...dan jangan lupakan sosok merah muda yang kini menunduk dengan wajah sepenuhnya merah padam.

...

...

...

TBC or FIN ?

...

...

* * *

 _A\n :_

 _Cerita yang ku buat karena tak bisa tidur. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak typo dan kesannya memaksa. Sedikit ulasan tentang isi cerita... Paling atas tulisan italic..itu mimpi Sakura. Dan ga tau kenapa ingin ngebuat chara Sakura jadi cowok. Yang artinya fict ini ada unsur Yaoi nya._

 _He..he..kalau ga suka . silahkan keluar, jangan di baca. Ok._

 _Untuk cerita yang lain mohon bersabar. Masih menunggu pencerahan._

 _Oh...jika berkenan silahkan di repiuw._

 _..._

 _..._

 _KDR_

 _21'4'16_

 _..._

 _..._


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Bruukh.

Kedua tangannya melempar asal kantong-kantong kertas ke lantai di bawahnya, yang nyatanya tepat di tengah pintu. Langkahnya berayun menuju ke arah ranjang besar di tengah ruangan, dengan sekali gerakan melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke atas ranjang. Lelah. Kedua kakinya terasa pegal. Tidak bukan hanya kakinya, kedua tangannya bahkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Menyesal dia menuruti ajakkan taruhan dari gadis pirang itu. Hanya sepele, tentang si pirang itu mengajak kencan pemuda yang dia taksir. Di terima atau di tolak. Dan jawabannya di terima. Heeh...seharusnya dia tahu, si babi pirang itu pasti akan menggunakan berbagai macam cara untuk di terima. Murahan. Jika tahu akhirnya akan kalah untuk apa tadi menebak. Belum lagi perutnya yang sejak pagi berontak meminta jatah.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak melepas jaket yang di pakainya, hingga menyisakan kaos oblong merah tanpa lengan serta celana jeans hitam selututnya. Bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju meja belajar dekat jendela. Netra hijaunya bergerilya ke atas meja. Begitu pula tangannya bergerak membuka laci-laci di sana. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal rasa laparnya.

Nihil. Tak ada apapun.

Menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa dia bisa lupa, pemilik kamar ini adalah manusia yang anti kalori. Mana mungkin menyimpan makanan di kamarnya. Wanita dengan berat badannya memang merepotkan.

"Berhenti membuat kamarku berantakan, Sakura-jidat." Seru sosok yang berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan pintu. "Brengsek. Kau merusak barang-barangku."

Sakura memutar mata bosan. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa di makan, lagipula rasanya percuma. "Aku mencari makanan." ucapnya ketus.

"Kau pikir kamarku itu dapur, hah?"

"Hm." gumam Sakura yang kembali mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang.

Ino hanya mendengus pelan. Berjalan memasuki kamarnya setelah sebelumnya memungut kantong-kantong kertas yang di buang oleh pemuda merah muda yang kini tidur telentang di atas ranjangnya. Dan memilih duduk manis di atas sofa beludru yang berseberangan dengan ranjang. Jemari lentiknya dengan cekatan membuka kantong kertas tadi, yang seketika membuat bibir tipisnya melengkung saat menemukan kain halus yang langsung di tariknya keluar.

Sebuah gaun indah berwarna biru muda bermodel terbuka bagian atas, yang panjang bagian bawah mungkin sebatas lutut. Hiasan pita biru tua tampak menghiasi bagian pinggang samping yang di buat berkerut, sedang bagian bawah di melambai tapi berlapis. Sangat indah. Ino membawa tubuhnya ke depan cermin dalam kamarnya, dan menempelkan gaun tadi ke depan tubuhnya. Berputar kekiri dan kanan. Di selingi tawa cekikikkan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sinting."

"Diam kau sialan." Merengut sebal. Ino berbalik menatap tajam kearah Sakura yang juga menatapnya jengah. Mengabaikannya. Kembali mengambil gaun lain yang di belinya, dan menempelkannya di tubuhnya seperti tadi. Dan tak lupa senyum di bibirnya.

"Dasar aneh." Sakura mendesah panjang. Tangan kanannya meraih kantong kertas yang tak ada isinya, dan melipatnya untuk di buat kipas. Sedang tangannya yang lain mulai melonggarkan kerah kaosnya agar angin bisa masuk mendinginkan tubuhnya. Sesekali menyisir rambut merah muda pendeknya ke belakang. Dia kepanasan. Sejak tadi malahan. "Kau itu tidak punya kipas angin, ya? Kau tidak kepanasan?"

"..."

Ino mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura, dan memilih kembali duduk di atas sofa, dengan memperhatikan pemuda merah muda di depannya yang sedang kipas-kipas. Dia tidak kepanasan? Kata siapa. Sejak tadi juga dia sudah kepanasan, apalagi sekarang melihat manusia tampan yang sedang berpose kegerahan dengan mengibaskan rambutnya. Membuatnya semakin panas malahan. Melihat otot lengan si pemuda yang bergerak ke atas kebawah, membuat Ino meneguk ludahnya. "Hei..Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Mau ku bantu supaya tidak kepanasan."

"Hm" Gumam Sakura lagi, yang diartikan ya oleh Ino.

Dengan langkah pelan Ino berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda tampan yang jadi sahabat sejak kanak itu. Mengambil paksa kantong kertas yang di jadikan kipas, dan membuangnya ke lantai berkarpet kamarnya. _Baby blue_ miliknya bersitatap dengan _Emerald_ yang menyorot malas, yang terkadang membuat darahnya berdesir. Dengan sekali gerakan tubuh sexynya sudah berada di atas pangkuan Sakura. Seringai nakal terpatri di bibir tipisnya, dan dalam sekian detik wajahnya maju ke depan mendekati wajah tampan pemuda yang terlihat akan protes padanya.

Bibirnya menempel pada bibir pemuda tampan di depannya. Menekannya dengan memberi lumatan kecil yang semakin lama berubah menjadi lumatan kasar. Bibir lawannya yang tadinya pasif kini mulai agresif, ikut mengimbangi lumatannya. Jika sekarang dia menghisap bibir atas lawannya, maka bibir bawahnya akan mendapat servis hisapan juga. Begitu seterusnya. Miring ke kiri ke kanan. Mencari spot ternyaman. Hingga sesuatu membelai lidahnya, mengajaknya saling bersilat dan tentu saja akan di ladeninya. Kecupan. Suara erangan saat lidahnya di hisap. Dan remasan pada area dadanya begitu mendebarkan. Ini menyenangkan. " _Ergg...Saki."_ desahnya.

Bruk.

"Ah."

Keduanya menjauh bersamaan. Dan sama-sama menoleh keasal suara. Di depan pintu seseorang berdiri dengan mata melebar dan wajah memerah pekat, di bawah kakinya ada nampan dengan minuman kaleng dan toples biskuit yang berantakan. Sosok tadi langsung menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang meremas dress rumahannya. "M-maaf." ucapnya lirih.

"Hai...Hinata, masuklah." Ino melambai kearah gadis cantik yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Hinata Hyuuga-gadis cantik dengan helaian indigo panjangnya itu menggeleng pelan. Manik pucatnya menatap dua manusia yang menatapnya bingung. "M-maaf. K-kalian bisa meneruskan yang tadi." ucapmya sedikit gagap.

"Tadi?" Sakura mengernyit bingung. Memangnya dia melakukan apa? Jangan-jangan ini soal-. "Ini gara-garamu, Pig."

Ino yang merasa di salahkan, langsung menoleh kesal. "Aku melakukan apa?"

Mendecak kesal. Sakura mengusap kasar bibirnya yang membengkak. "Membuat semakin panas saja."

Ino yang mengerti maksud Sakura langsung menyeringai menggoda. Jemari tangannya juga langsung mengusap bibirnya yang juga membengkak. "Kau juga menikmatinya, jidat."

"Kau yang memancingku duluan."

"Memang. Dan aku tidak keberatan membantumu dengan sedikit _blowjob._ Mau?" ucap Ino menggoda. Yang langsung di tanggapi putaran mata oleh Sakura.

Hinata yang sejak tadi melihat perdebatan keduanya hanya terdiam. Wajahnya masih terasa panas setelah melihat adegan dewasa yang di peragakan oleh kedua manusia di depannya, apalagi sekarang telinganya mendengarkan kata-kata vulgar yang keluar dari mulut Ino. Apa hubungan Sakura dan Ino sedekat ini, atau keduanya memiliki hubungan lebih dekat selain sahabat. "A-apa kalian berkencan?"

"Tidak." jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"T-tapi tadi k-kalian -."

Ino yang mengerti arah pikiran Hinata langsung mencoba menjelaskan. "Kami hanya bersahabat. Tidak lebih. Dan soal tadi itu...mmm...kami memang terkadang melakukannya."

Hinata menatap kaget. Kepalanya mengangguk mencoba mengerti.

"Kau harus mencobanya juga. Ini seperti hiburan." kata Ino lagi. "Rasanya menyenangkan melihat Sakura junior menegang di bawahmu."

"Brengsek. Memangnya kau sendiri tidak."

Ino tersenyum kaku. "Jangan bermimpi."

"Hee...lucu sekali. Kau bahkan meminta lebih saat aku meremas dadamu. "

Ino terdiam dengan wajah bersemu. Tidak ingin menyangkal kata-kata Sakura. Netranya memincing tajam saat melihat seringai di wajah tampan Sakura. Tidak bisa di biarkan. "Jadi kau benar-benar terangsang karenaku. Kupikir kau akan lebih terangsang jika mulut orang lain bermain dengan bagian bawahmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah. Misalnya mulut Uchiha Sasuke. Kau menikmatinya di setiap mimpimu. Kau tidak mungkin melupakannya kan, Sakura?"

Seringai Sakura memudar. "Ino, kau-."

"APA!" Jeritan dari Hinata membuat perdebatan keduanya terhenti, dan sama-sama menatap horor kearah gadis Hyuuga itu.

...

.

.

.

 ** _Menyimpang_**

 ** _NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

 ** _Warning : Ooc. AU. Yaoi. Dll_**

 ** _Tidak suka jangan di baca._**

 ** _Chapter : 2._**

Sahabat itu akan selalu ada untukmu. Saat senangmu. Saat sedihmu. Begitupula denganmu yang akan selalu ada untuk sahabatmu. Bukan seseorang yang akan menghakimimu. Tapi seseorang yang akan membuatmu lebih baik dalam segala, mendukungmu untuk menjadi yang lebih baik.

Seseorang yang akan mendengarmu, entah itu baik dan buruknya ceritamu bahkan sesuatu yang aib bagimu. Akan selalu menjaga rapat setiap rahasiamu. Menjadi tempat ternyamanmu setelah keluargamu.

Dan bagi Hinata itu sosok gadis pirang panjang itu adalah sahabat baiknya. Dia bisa menceritakan semua hal pada gadis itu, tanpa malu sekalipun. Karna dia percaya Yamanaka Ino akan mendukungnya. Dan tak pernah sekalipun dia berfikir untuk memiliki sahabat pria. Jangankan berbicara ,untuk bertatap muka saja dia malu.

Tapi entah kenapa sosok pemuda tampan berhelaian merah muda pendek itu berbeda. Hinata sering mengobrol ,bahkan tak malu untuk saling melempar canda. Meski belum ke tahap saling cerita privasi tapi baginya sosok Haruno Sakura membuatnya nyaman. Dan sekarang dia barusan mendengarkan sebuah aib dari atlit aikido itu. Entah kenapa membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Tidak . Jangan berfikir untuk menyukai karna ada pemuda lain yang sudah mengisi hatinya.

Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabat baik. Keduanya saling mengetahui seluk beluk masing-masing. Rasanya saat mengetahui Sakura yang baru setahun ini pindah kesekolahnya ternyata adalah sahabat baik dari Ino. Ini terasa aneh. Mungkin ini sejenis pertemuan di musim panas yang membuat persahabatan terjalin.

"Dia itu gay." Seru Ino yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari Sakura.

"Aku normal, sialan." Bantah Sakura.

"Apanya? Kau memimpikan orang yang sama berkali-kali. Dan lagi itu seorang pria."

Sakura memutar mata bosan. "Kadang-kadang. Itu juga kebetulan karena seorang pria." koreksinya.

"Kau bermimpi sepuluh kali dalam satu bulan. Dengan adegan yang sama. Itu bukan kebetulan."

Sakura yang akan membuka mulut ingin protes langsung terdiam.

"J-jadi Sakura- _kun_ bermimpi apa?" tanya Hinata yang sejak tadi bingung dengan pembicaraan kedua manusia di depannya. "A-apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke _-kun?"_

Sakura menatap tajam kearah gadis indigo di depannya yang langsung menundukkan kepala. Tak ingin menjawab apapun dari kedua pertanyaan itu. Ini memalukan.

"Jadi Hinata akan ku ceritakan." Ino berjalan meraih jemari Hinata. Menuntunnya duduk berhadapan di atas sofa. "Tapi sebelumnya, berjanjilah ini akan menjadi rahasia kita bertiga. Tidak boleh cerita siapapun, apalagi pada orang yang di maksud."

Hinata mengangguk mantap. Cukup penasaran. "Aku berjanji."

"Oke. Jadi-."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Tak ingin mencoba menghentikan cerita Ino. Malu sih. Tapi sepertinya Hinata bisa di percaya. Lagipula ceritanya ini hanya sebuah bunga tidur, bukan sebuah kenyataan. Terserahlah.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ino setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ini bukan ceritanya, tapi kenapa dia merasa malu saat mendengarkan. Wajahnya saja masih terasa panas. Melirik diam-diam ke arah satu-satunya pemuda di sana. ''A-apa Sakura - _kun_ suka dengan Sasuke - _kun?"_

"Apa! Tentu saja tidak."

"L-lalu kenapa memimpikannya?"

"Mana ku tahu. Ini hanya bunga tidur." Sakura menatap jengah.

"Yeah...siapa yang bisa menolak pemuda sexy seperti Uchiha Sasuke." timpal Ino. "Aku juga terkadang bermimpi basah dengannya. Dulu."

"T-tapi Sakura - _kun_ itu laki-laki."

"Ya. Sayang sekali. Tapi tenang saja, aku rela melepas Sasuke untukmu. Dan aku juga akan membantumu jika fans gila Sasuke mengganggumu. Kau juga setuju kan, Hinata."

"Mm." Hinata mengangguk.

Sakura hanya merotasikan manik hijaunya. Enggan menanggapi dua gadis sinting yang mulai memasuki dunia melakolisnya. Apa maksudnya mendukung? Memangnya dia mau apa? Aneh.

Meraih jaketnya dan memakainya. Kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu. "Aku pulang." ucapnya berlalu.

.

.

Rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa rumah dari kediaman Yamanaka. Dan Sakura tidak perlu menaiki apapun untuk pulang. Cukup jalan kaki yang hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menitan. Menikmati dunia dengan memperhatikan rumah-rumah tetangga. Itupun jika dunia berpihak padamu tanpa mengeluarkan sengatan ultra violetnya yang menyebabkan panas menyengat kulitmu.

Siang ini sedang panas-panasnya. Udara begitu pengap, dengan terang dunia yang menyilaukan membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Untung saja perumahan tempatnya tinggal itu bukan sejenis perumahan mewah yang di mana selalu di lewati mobil-mobil bagus-yang artinya tidak ada polusi udara. Hanya perumahan biasa untuk rakyat menengah. Jalanannya lebar tapi sepi kendaraan lewat. Ada banyak sih yang punya mobil tapi tak selalu memakainya. Tetangga kanan kirinya bahkan sering memakai sepeda untuk beraktivitas. Karena itu Sakura bersyukur pamannya itu memilih rumah di perumahan ini.

 _Bruum...brummm._

Suara deruman mobil dari kejauhan membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya berbalik pelan bersamaan dengan laju mobil yang mendekati mobilnya. Dan begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya. Cepat-cepat Sakura bergerak menyamping, daripada terkena serempetan mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang melaju kencang melewatinya.

Memincingkan netra hijaunya saat melihat mobil hitam itu berhenti di depannya atau tepatnya berhenti di depan kediaman pamannya. Sepertinya dia juga tak asing dengan mobil itu.

"Brengsek." umpatnya mendekati mobil tadi. Tangannya terangkat dan memukul keras kap mobil. Menatap kesal pada sosok yang terlindungi kaca hitam mobil. "Keluar kau."

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar di bagian arah samping kursi penumpang. Bersamaan dengan sosok pirang yang melangkah keluar dengan senyum lebarnya. "Hai...Saku."

Sakura mendengus kasar. Suara pintu lain terdengar terbuka, yang di susul dengan sosok berhelaian hitam yang menatapnya datar. Semakin membuat Sakura mendesah.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?"

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu." Si pirang berbicara dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tak membiarkan kami masuk rumahmu."

Menghela nafas panjang. Sakura berjalan mendahului keduanya. Membuka gerbang pagar dan membiarkan dua tamu tak di undangnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

"Jadi kalian akan menginap di sini?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Bukan hanya kami. Teman-teman juga. Kau tahu kunjungan rutin untuk mempererat persahabatan."

Sakura menatap curiga kearah dua manusia di depannya. Alasan aneh. Mempererat persahabatan. Apa-apaan itu. Mana mungkin dia percaya alasan seklise itu.

"Bodoh."

Suara datar dari seseorang membuat Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto. Memperhatikan sosok berhelaian gelap yang sedang menikmati buku tebal miliknya yang ada di meja belajar. "Katakan saja?"

Naruto mendesah. "Teme, kau tidak membantuku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau -."

"Naruto!"

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura. "Oke. Begini, kau tahu para gadis akan mengadakan pesta piama kan? Di rumah Yamanaka Ino."

Sakura mengangguk. Ino memang menceritakan hal ini padanya. Dan mengajaknya bergabung. Lucu sekali. Memangnya dia ini gadis. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tidak penting." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya ke udara. Masih tetap fokus kearah Sakura. "Jadi kita akan memata-matai mereka. Apapun yang akan mereka lakukan. Dan rumahmu yang paling dekat dengan rumah Yamanaka, yang artinya ini akan jadi markas kita. Yeaah...ini hebat."

"Konyol."

"Tidak. Bayangkan saja, melihat gadis-gadis itu memakai piama seksi. Ukh...sial. membayangkannya membuatku adikku berdiri." ucap Naruto menggebu.

"Kau hanya ingin mengintip Hinata kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Yang lain juga ingin mengintip incarannya."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Meski terdengar aneh. Dia cukup memahami niat mesum dari Naruto. Hanya saja yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya itu adalah sosok yang masih tekun membaca buku-buku miliknya. Jika Naruto tadi mengatakan tentang incaran ,maka pemuda itu juga.

"Jadi Sasuke juga?"

Sasuke yang merasa namanya terpanggil hanya menatap Sakura datar. Meletakkan buku di tangannya keatas meja dan bangkit berdiri berjalan menuju ranjang. Tanpa perlu meminta izin dari si pemilik bungsu Uchiha itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Mengambil bantal lain dan meletakkannya di atas kepalanya.

Sakura yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sasuke jadi merasa bingung. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya . Pemuda Uchiha itu malah memilih tidur di ranjangnya. Aneh. "Kenapa dia?"

"Biarkan saja. Teme sedang menandai."

Sakura langsung menoleh kearah Naruto yang tersenyum aneh padanya. "Menandai apa?"

Yang sedetik kemudian suara tawa Naruto terdengar nyaring dalam kamar Sakura.

.

.

.

Tbc?

.

.

.

A/n :

Lama? Maafkan aku. Sudah meninggalkan fict ini dan juga yang lain begitu lama. Inginnya meneruskan tapi apalah daya. Kesibukan di dunia real membuatku lupa akan jalan cerita.

Akan kucoba untuk melanjutkan. Dan untuk fict lain, saya masih belum mendapat ide. Sebenarnya juga ada alasan lain. Saya sedang berkarya di situs lain. Yang simbolnya berwarna kuning dengan huruf besarnya tuh.

Jika kalian berkenan silahkan mampir .

Ketik aja akunku. M art A K .

Di sana juga aku menulis karya sasusaku. Spoiler nih. Satu cerita tentang rumah tangga SN dan SH yang tak begitu bahagia karena katakan saja bosan dengan pasangannya. Dan nantinya mereka akan bertemu orang baru yang membuat keduanya merasa berdebar-debar.

Lalu cerita lainnya itu. Tentang pasangan SS yang saling membantu dalam sebuah taruhan. Dan setelah selesai keduanya merasa kesepian.

Penasaran? Mampir ajalah. Follow ya. Karena nantinya ada yang di privat.

Oh...dan di fict ini. Aku jujur nih ya. Sebenarnya ngebaca fict yang pemeran utama tiba-tiba berubah gender itu buatku juga agak aneh. Jadi...di sini Sakura akan tetap jadi cowok. Karena aku udah bilang ini yaoi fict. Oke.

.

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih.


End file.
